


Take a Break

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader and Bucky try to get Steve to take a break from his portfolio and go to Reader’s family’s upstate vacation home.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Insinuated sexual content

“Has he even come out of his studio at all today?” Y/N asked, taking a seat next to Bucky at the small table in the tiny kitchen of their college apartment, her eyes never leaving the door adjacent to kitchen. The brunet next to her looked up from the newspaper he was reading, eyes moving to the closed door before looking at his girlfriend with a knowing look, making her sigh with defeat. “He knows that it’s summer break. He doesn’t need to have his portfolio done until next spring, yeah?”

“Oh, he knows,” Bucky replied, looking back at the paper to continue to look at the baseball states, “he is just choosing to be this reclusive.”

“Have you been with him since end of classes?” Y/N chewed her lip, her body slowly fidgeting as she fought the urge to throw open the door and drag the blond asshat out of his art cave and make him be with them. 

“Nope, you?”

“I joined him in a shower about three days ago, but his mind was completely wrapped up in his art.” Y/N pursed her lips before taking a sip from the water glass that was near Bucky. 

“Artists,” Bucky grumbled as he folded the paper and rested a hand on Y/N’s thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles on the bared skin. “Have you asked him about joining us at the cabin?”

“Not yet,” she sighed, her hand covering his, lacing their fingers but allowing him to continue the small circular motions. 

Before they could continue the doorknob rattled slightly before the door creaked open, revealing a disheveled, muscular blond man with a black smudge on his cheek and his thumb and pointer finger tips were black. Y/N could see the blue earbuds in his ear, faint music coming through. He didn’t acknowledge them as he went to the refrigerator, grabbing a can of Kickstart before heading back to his room.

“At least we know he is fed and clean,” Bucky smirked, “otherwise Sarah will be on our ass.”

Y/N swatted his arm lightly with a smile. “Sugar isn’t being fed.” She tilted her head in thought. “We could just kidnap him. Throw one of my drawstring bags over his head, handcuff his hands behind him, and throw him in the trunk until we get to Skaneateles,” she suggested. She had to repress the giggle that threaten to bubble up from the way Bucky looked at her, a mixture of amusement and disturbance. “What?” she forced out with a placid look, failing at looking innocent.

“You scare me sometimes,” he said slowly before smiling, “because I was thinking the same thing.” He pushed his chair back, the metal feet scraping against the floor was enough to make Y/N cringe the slightest, but she watched her boyfriend with curiosity as he made his way to the door where her other boyfriend disappeared in. He turned the knob and walked in, no point in knocking if Steve was blasting his music right into his eardrums. Y/N couldn’t help but laugh when she heard Steve yell in protest as Bucky walked out of the room with the blond over his shoulder, who was trying his hardest to disengage himself from his lover.

“Buck! What the hell?” Steve yelled, finally managing to loosen Bucky’s grip on him so he could stand. He glared at Y/N as she laughed before turning it towards the brunet. 

“You’ve been holed up in you studio for days,” Bucky said evenly, crossing his arms over his broad chest, which made Y/N stop laughing. There was something about the way how her lover was authoritative was a complete turn on.

“I have to work on my portfolio,” Steve replied, mirroring Bucky’s stance almost perfectly. Y/N’s eyes kept moving between the two men, her breathing quickened as she waited to see what unfolded.

“Yeah, and you don’t need it done until next spring, punk,” Bucky countered, his voice soft, “Y/N and I are both are with you ‘til the end of the line, Steve, but we just finished classes last week. We haven’t had time for each other because of finals. Y/N misses you. Hell, I miss you.” 

Y/N could see the blush spreading over Steve’s cheeks and down his neck as Bucky reached out to rest his palm against the blond’s cheek, caressing his cheekbone like any lover would. What Bucky said wasn’t a lie. They had barely seen Steve since before finals due to the studying and projects they had to do. Y/N had to look away when Steve’s shocked eyes landed on her, making her feel at fault for making Bucky drag him out of the spare room.

“It feels like you don’t want us anymore,” Bucky added, his voice softer than she ever heard, “You spend every second of your life in your studio, having us sleep alone every night, ignoring Y/N each time she comes in and tries to get you to join us in anything.”

“Y/N?” Steve asked gently, concern dripping from her name which made it even harder to look at him. “Sweetheart, is that true?”

“I knock, you don’t answer. I peek my head in and call for you but you have those stupid earbuds in and that music is loud,” Y/N replied meekly, hating the look he had on his face. It was one of hurt and regret, making his blue eyes almost gray.

“Listen, Steve, if being with us is too much right now, just say so,” Bucky said gently, his eyes moving over to Y/N to apologize for the sudden opening. The one that Y/N was afraid of.

“It’s not that,” Steve replied, running his hand through his golden hair, looking at the floor in almost a sheepish way.

“Then, please, take a break with us,” Y/N interjected before Bucky could make the man feel more guilty. “Run away with us for the summer. Let’s go upstate. My parents have a cabin in Skaneateles that they said I could use since I didn’t get kicked out this last year.” She gave Steve a beaming smile, her heart full of hope he will say yes.

“But I have a list of things I need to do for next year, and I’m unsure of getting them done if I am still going to play football…”

“No, Steve,” Bucky cut him off, “you can’t do this to her. Us. We miss you, dammit. I mean, I’m use to you being fixated on projects since we were kids, but Y/N… She deserves better, man. And she deserves you more than me, but at this rate--”

“James,” Y/N chided, getting up from her chair to walk to the two men, choosing to stand between the two of them, her back to Bucky after she sent a warning look to him. She would have to address that comment later when they were alone. Her attention was on Steve again, taking his hand in hers before resting the other to his cheek. “We all haven’t been together in almost a month, Steve. I missed having you in bed with us,” she whispered as her thumb moved over his cheek, wiping away the graphite that had been smudged there. She felt Bucky closer to her now, his arms wrapping around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, most likely giving Steve a pleading look.

“Yeah, the bed is slightly cold without you there,” the brunet added, a slight mirth to his voice, “besides, Y/N wouldn’t even kiss me because you’re not there.”

Steve looked down at her, wide eyed.

“We made an agreement when we started this relationship,” Y/N explained softly, “I’m both of yours, and you two need to agree if I can be alone with one of you. Yet, you never stated anything when you decided to hole yourself up in that study of yours.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush, his head hung, causing his hair to fall forward, making Y/N realize it had been a while since he even had a haircut. 

“C’mon, let’s go. We will have the cabin to ourselves; clothing is optional,” Bucky teased, one hand leaving her to pull Steve close to her, resting his palm on the blond’s ass. “Sure I miss loving our girl, but I miss having you too, you punk. It’s summer.”

“I even got a new swimsuit,” Y/N baited, her hand falling to his chest as her other moved to rest on the other side of his ass. “It’s blue with cutouts. And I also got a few new sundresses and lingerie sets. Even Bucky hasn’t seen them yet.” It didn’t take a moment longer before Steve agreed, nodding his head before he leaned in to kiss Y/N sweetly then moved to give Bucky an equally chaste kiss. 

Y/N smiled and turned to Bucky, kissing his cheek. “Well, we don’t have to use the handcuffs and kidnap him,” she laughed.

“Oh we can still use the handcuffs,” Bucky goaded, “but we can use them on you.” 

“Oh look,” Steve smiled, “you still blush like you’re an innocent little girl. We all know that you’re not that innocent.”

“Shush, go pack. It takes four hours to get there and I want to be there before dark,” Y/N giggled, pushing the blond back before disengaging Bucky’s arm from her. 

“Look how horny she is Steve. Maybe we should keep her on edge for a month next time,” Bucky laughed, his eyes darkened at the lustful thought.

“What do you mean next time,” Y/N asked, eyes narrowing at her two boyfriends. “Are you insinuating that you planned this?”

“We figured it would only be two weeks before you cracked, but you are a good girl where you won’t ask,” Steve replied, giving her an smirk before Bucky went on.

“You know how many times we sat outside the bedroom or bathroom door, listen to you getting yourself off?” 

“Giving each other handjobs to those soft moans you thought you were covering up?”

“We know you felt unsatisfied,” Bucky added, “never completing because neither one of us was in you.”

Y/N stared at both of them before her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. “Okay, we leave tomorrow. You two are in so much trouble.”

“What are you going to do? Withhold sex?” Steve teased as she pushed him towards their shared bedroom, turning to face her. “We both can overpower you, take you over and over until you tap out.”

“Oh, that is exactly I want you to do,” Y/N smiled, “I want it so I ache tomorrow and need to sleep the four hours so you can do it again.”


End file.
